


Ministeritön ministerin toimisto

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Politics, Suggestive Themes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Koskaan ei voinut olla varma, kuka pettäisi sinut viholliselle, joihin rauhan aikana lukeutui rikollisten, vakoojien ja muutamien jäljelle jääneiden Voldemortin kannattajien lisäksi myös lehdistö, etenkin tabloidit, ja entiset seurustelukumppanit.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352





	Ministeritön ministerin toimisto

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Beta: kaikkien ficcinälkäisten sankari Fire  
> Ikäsuositus: K-11  
> Hahmot: Harry Potter, Kingsley Kahlesalpa ja Percy Weasley  
> Tyylilaji: Fluffya huumoria piilotuhmuuksilla  
> Varoitukset: iso ikäero suhteessa täysi-ikäisten henkilöiden välillä,  
> likaisen mielikuvituksen liiallinen laukkaaminen ja sokerin yliannostus fluffyn määrästä  
> Vastuuvapaus: Rakas joulupukki, olen pyytänyt jo monta kertaa ja ollut kilttikin, joten voisitko tänä jouluna vihdoinkin antaa minulle lahjaksi kaikki oikeudet Pottereihin.
> 
> Haasteet: Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 2. Luukku ja Kerää kaikki hahmot - Kingsley Kahlesalpa

  
  
  


_**Ministeritön ministerin toimisto** _

  
  
Kaikki, jotka tunsivat Harry Potterin, ja kuka ei tuntisi, velho-ja jästimaailman pelastajaa, odottivat hänen valitsevan säkenöivän uran ministeriössä. Aloittavan ehkä aurorikokelaana ja nousevan siitä pykälä kerrallaan kohti ministeriön huippuvirkoja, päätyvän jopa ministeriksi asti. Harryn paremmin tuntevat tiesivät, ettei Harry ministeriksi haluaisi, sen verran haluton hän oli olemaan huomion keskipisteenä, mutta hekin odottivat hänen päätyvän auroriksi, se vain sopi niin hyvin kuvaan ja oli ollut tämän toiveammatti 15-vuotiaana.  
  
  
 _Taikaministerin erityisavustajan huoneen oveen koputettiin. Työpöydän takana istuvan miehen hiukset harottivat hermostuneiden käsien jatkuvasta kaltoin kohtelusta, kun mies oli yrittänyt pitkin päivää järjestää ministerin tapaamisia, puheita, haastatteluja ja lähdeaineistoa tärkeyden mukaan mahdollisimman toimivaksi kokonaisuudeksi, joka tukisi ministerin pidemmän tähtäimen tavoitteita. Hän kääntyi katsomaan tulijaa ja hänen kasvoilleen nousi päivän ensimmäinen aito hymy._  
  
  
Kaikki olivat kuitenkin väärässä niin Harryn vain maineelta tuntevat kuin ne paremmin tuntevatkin. Harry Potter yllätti kaikki suorittamalla muutamia ylimääräisiä kursseja kirjanpidosta ja kouluttautui jästimaailmassa sihteeriksi, hän istui avoimen yliopiston politiikan luennoilla ja löytyi niin velhoneuvoston kuin parlamentin lehtereiltä seuraamasta väittelyitä, oli sitten kyse lakiuudistuksista tai budjettikeskusteluista. Kerta kaikkiaan erikoista käytöstä kaikkien tuntemalta sankarilta.  
  
  
 _Huoneen kaikki mahdolliset suojaloitsut aktivoituivat oven sulkeuduttua tulijan perässä, hänen keskustelunsa olivat aina korkeimman tason valtionsalaisuuksia. Näitä salaisuuksia eivät tienneet edes kaikki hänen lähimmät alaisensa, vaikka osa niistä oli jo useita vuosia vanhoja, sota oli opettanut pitämään tärkeimmät asiat harvojen ja valittujen tiedossa. Koskaan ei voinut olla varma, kuka pettäisi sinut viholliselle, joihin rauhan aikana lukeutui rikollisten, vakoojien ja muutamien jäljelle jääneiden Voldemortin kannattajien lisäksi myös lehdistö, etenkin tabloidit, ja entiset seurustelukumppanit. Tässä huoneessa työskentelevä erityisavustaja oli ainoa, joka tiesi hänen kaikki salaisuutensa._  
  
  
Hänen syrjään vetäytymisensä kirvoitti muutamat kovaääniset läksytykset hänen entiseltä tyttöystävältään ja muutaman pettyneen murahduksen hänen parhaalta kamultaan, joka nyt joutui aurorikoulutuksen myllytykseen ilman kuuluisaa aisapariaan ja sai kestää kouluttajien armottomat kommentit henkilökohtaisesti ilman Harrya puskurina. Hermione oli ainoa, joka löysi jopa jotain positiivista tilanteesta, Harry opiskeli ahkerasti, vaikka tytönkin mielestä hänen valitsemansa koulutukset olivat liian vähäarvoisia Harryn asemaan nähden.  
  
  
 _— Kiireitäkö? pehmeä miesääni kysyi huvittuneena.  
— Mmm-hm… oli ainoa vastaus erityisavustajalta, joka puolihuolimattomasti yritti suoristaa kravattiaan, jonka windsor-solmusta ei ollut juuri mitään jäljellä. Miehen paitakin oli karannut housunkauluksesta ja tämän koko olemuksesta näkyi työpaineiden alle lähes hukkumassa oleva piittaamattomuus ulkonäöstä, jos siitä eivät olisi kertoneet mustat silmänaluset, kymmenet kahvi- ja teemukit, paperikasoihin hautautuneet arkistointilokerikot ja kaikkialla näkyvät sulkakynän palat._  
  
  
  
Muiden mielipiteistä huolimatta Harry jatkoi panostamista valitsemiinsa aiheisiin. Hänellä oli selkeät suunnitelmat elämälleen, eikä hän antanut kenenkään vaikuttaa niihin, kun hänellä vihdoin oli mahdollisuus tehdä omat ratkaisunsa. Se, mikä häntä motivoi valitsemallaan tiellä, oli klassisin mahdollinen kannustin, hän oli rakastunut ja valinnoillaan hän varmistaisi sen, että voisi pysytellä lähellä rakkautensa kohdetta.  
  
  
 _— Riittäisikö sinulla silti hetki aikaa minulle? taikaministeri kysyi pysähtyen erityisavustajansa tuolin viereen.  
— Hmm… Etkö tiedä jo, että kaikki aikani on sinun käytettävissäsi, miten vain haluat? erityisavustajan vastaus tuli viipyillen, sillä hänen kaikki huomionsa oli siinä nautinnossa, jota ministerin sormet tuottivat, niiden upotessa hänen sotkuisiin hiuksiin ja hieroessa pehmeästi hänen päänahkaansa.  
— Vaarallinen lupaus, voi olla, että unohdan kaikkien muiden tarpeet ja keskityn vaatimaan aikaasi kahdenkeskisiin kehityskeskusteluihin ympäri vuorokauden. Ministerin uhkaus ei aiheuttanut keskeytystä hänen käsiensä liikkeeseen.  
— Sellaisen voisi katsoa työpaikkakiusaamiseksi… Haastava vastaus menetti osan tehostaan sen tultua lähes uneliaasti erityisavustajan huulilta.  
— Niin, jos ne keskustelut käydään työpaikalla, mutta entä jos ne siirretään minun tai sinun sänkyysi? Ministeri kohotti panoksia ja hänen käsittelyssään oleva mies palasi unen rajalta tähän hetkeen virkistyneenä.  
— Silloin sen varmasti voisi katsoa kuuluvan erityiseksi luontaiseduksi… Pidän tavastasi ajatella, meille vai meille? Tummentuneet silmät ja huvittunut virnistys olivat juuri sitä, mitä ministeri oli toivonutkin näkevänsä.  
— Meille, Kingsley vastasi painokkaasti ja kumartui vangitsemaan Harryn huulet omillaan._  
  
  


Kingsley ♥ Harry

  
  
Ministerin toinen alivaltiosihteeri Percy Weasley oli hyvin tyytyväinen asemaansa taikaministeri Kingsley Kahlesalvan johtamassa ministeriössä, hänellä oli huone aivan ministerin työhuoneen välittömässä läheisyydessä. Kingsley jopa muisti hänen nimensä oikein, eikä koskaan pitänyt Percyn esiintuomia asioita suoralta kädeltä aiheettomina, vaan hän tutki Percyn kokoaman aineiston ja argumentit huolella, jonka jälkeen ministeri oli valmis keskustelemaan asiasta tai esitti oman näkemyksensä saamatta Percyä tuntemaan itseään idiootiksi.  
  
Ainoa ongelma, jonka Percy oli pistänyt taikaministerin toimissa merkille, oli se, ettei ministeriä löytynyt tämän työhuoneesta iltaisin, vaikka tämä ilmiselvästi oli paikalla. Yleensä silloin myös erityisavustajan huoneen suojaloitsut olivat aktivoidut, joten ministerille tarkoitettuja asiakirjoja tai muita tärkeitä asioita ei voinut edes saattaa sitä kautta ministerin tietoon. Tänään oli jälleen sellainen ilta, Percy totesi katsoessaan ympärilleen taikaministerin tyhjässä työhuoneessa, jonka seinustalla erityisavustajan huoneeseen vievästä yhdysovesta hehkuva punainen valo ilmoitti tällä olevan erityisen salaisia ja tärkeitä asioita hoidettavanaan.  
  
Kolmanneksi vanhin Weasleyn veljeksistä huokaisi syvään ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hän toivoi, että Harry ja Kingsley virallistaisivat pian suhteensa, alkoi olla jo vaikeaa esittää tietämätöntä paperinpyörittäjää. Taikamaailma oli varmasti valmis hyväksymään kahden sotasankarin välisen liiton, ja vaikka Ginny saisikin sätkyn, kaikki muut Weasleyt olivat vannoneet estävänsä tytön kaikki yritykset aiheuttaa skandaalia. He kaikki tukivat pariskuntaa, jolla oli yhtäläinen oikeus onneen kuin muillakin.  
  
  


**Kingsley ♥Harry**


End file.
